


Like a Good Boy

by fuckingkyloren



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Trans Male Character, use of the word clit, use of the word pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingkyloren/pseuds/fuckingkyloren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: this might be kind of weird but can you do kylo ren x trans male reader? especially with kylo domming, ohmygod</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Good Boy

After a long day, you were looking forward to a nice shower and maybe a drink or two. As soon as you got to your quarters you started undressing, stepping out of your boots and gray uniform slacks. You unbuttoned your shirt and tossed it aside, then tugged your binder up over your head. Finally free, you took a deep breath and stretched, arching your back and pulling your elbows towards your shoulder-blades. You shucked off your boxers and stepped into the bathroom, pausing briefly to gaze at your reflection. You touched the stubble along your jaw and smiled. Lately you’d been shaving every day which, although something of a hassle, did wonders to make you feel more masculine.

The hot water cascaded down your body as you leaned back into the spray, running your hands through your dampening hair. You took your time getting clean, taking breaks just to stand under the water. You hummed tunelessly to yourself as you took the soap and skimmed over your shoulders and arms, slowly working your way down your body.

You stepped out of the shower and toweled off, sighing contentedly. Just then you heard a rap at your door. Slipping into your bathrobe, you went to open it but found that it was already open. In the doorway stood Kylo Ren. You gulped, suddenly feeling indecent.

“Lieutenant.” His voice was cold, distant through the mask.

In spite of his tone, you smirked. “Back for more?”

He strode into the room, black boots clacking on the floor. The door whooshed closed behind him. Immediately he took off his mask and placed it on your desk. He turned to you. “I trust you haven’t told anyone about our… Encounter.”

“Of course not. Sir.”

“Because if you did, I’d have to discipline you.”

“I would never, sir.”

He knew you were lying.

He inspected your face from just a few inches away. In an instant, his lips were on yours, prying your mouth open to shove his tongue inside. You accepted him willingly, pulling him closer, desperate for his touch. He wrapped his arms around your waist and gripped your ass. You moaned against his lips and he answered with a rumbling growl. He led you into your bedroom, then reached for the belt around your waist and tugged it free, tossing your bathrobe over your shoulders and onto the floor. “On the bed,” he ordered. “On all fours.”

You obeyed, wiggling your hips a little, gazing over your shoulder at him. You watched as he peeled his gloves off with his teeth, not breaking eye contact with you. “Come here,” he growled, kneeling behind you and pulling your hips flush with his own. “This ass is mine.”

Suddenly you felt his hot, slippery tongue between your cheeks. “Commander, what are you- _oh fuck_ …” He moved his tongue from your asshole to your front entrance and back again, making you slick with spit. His tongue felt warm and smooth as he flicked it experimentally against you, then swirled it in slow, languid circles. He kept your ass spread with both hands as he worked, tongue-fucking your hole like he was starving for it. He suckled on it and shook his head violently, humming against your sensitive nerves. You gyrated back against him, hungry for more. He gave you a spank and let some drool dribble into your crack before licking it back up.

He reached around and hooked two fingers into your mouth. “Spit.” You coated his fingers with saliva and sucked greedily. He removed them from your mouth and spat on them as well, then brought one finger to your back entrance. He pushed in to the first knuckle and you felt it burn. “Relax,” he soothed. He pushed in further, making you clench and lurch forward. He used his tongue again, laving at the spot before slowly adding another finger. His thick digits tugged your walls apart, gradually stretching you open. He spat again, coating his fingers, and rocked his hand into you.

Dripping wet and blinded by pleasure, you moaned for him. “Commander… Please fuck me, I need you inside me, _please_ …"

He chuckled. “Only if you suck my cock like a good boy.”

You whimpered, your cheeks hot with shame, and begged, “I’ll be a good boy, please, just promise you’ll fuck me-”

“Get on your knees.”

You quickly scrambled off the bed and onto your knees, staring plaintively up at him. He undressed slowly, making you wait for him, until he was finally naked. He gripped your face in his large fingers and narrowed his eyes, sneering at you. “Tell me what you want.”

You licked your lips. “I want your cock, I wanna taste it, Commander.”

“Good.” Kylo caressed your cheek with the back of his hand, then slapped you hard. “You like that?” He slapped you again before you could respond. “I know you do.”

He brought his cock to your lips and you stuck your tongue out for him. He pressed the head against your tongue, a trickle of precum mixing with your spit. You hesitantly wrapped your lips around him, slowly taking his cock until you gagged a little. You licked a long stripe up the underside and swirled your tongue around the tip.

“Little fucking tease,” he groaned. “Open up.” You let your jaw slacken and he pushed in roughly. Garbled moans escaped your throat as he fucked your mouth. “That’s right, take it… This is how I’m gonna fuck your pussy,” he promised. His thrusts were ruthless, shoving past your lips again and again. You whined as tears started to flow down your face. He plugged your nose and held your head down cruelly, only letting you pop off for a moment to catch your breath before doing it again. You gasped, spit falling from your lips as you struggled to keep up with his demanding pace.

The feeling of his cock in your mouth made your sex ache with need. “Fuck,” he moaned, pushing his dick into your cheek before ramming it into the back of your throat. “You like that?” You hummed a timid “mm-hmm” as you swallowed around him. “Yeah you fuckin do. You’re such a good little slut,” he spat. You clenched at that, reaching down to tease your clit as you kept sucking. He angled your head back to make you look up at him, and growled when you bobbed your head without breaking eye contact. You savored the taste of his skin and the droplets of precum that graced your tongue.

“You taste so good, Commander. I could suck your cock all day,” you said with a grin. He smirked back at you, his full lips curling. Your jaw was sore but you kept your mouth open for him, and he _used_ you just the way you wanted it. Tears pricked your eyes again when he forced you down onto his cock. He held your chin in his hand and wiped your tears away, rubbing them into your hair. You took the opportunity to pump his dick in your fist while you gently sucked on his balls. You licked at the soft skin there, uncaring of the coarse hairs that brushed against your lips and nose. His cock was wet in your hand as you thumbed over his slit, eliciting a breathy moan from your Commander.

“Fuck… I’m gonna cum all over your face if you keep that up.”

You smiled and replied with a bratty whine, “But you haven’t even fucked me yet.”

He chuckled. “Are you ready for me?”

“I’m really fucking wet,” you said.

He pushed you into the bed and you landed with a little bounce. He wasted no time, wrapping your legs around his hips and lining himself up. He spat and drooled into his hand, slicking it up and down his shaft. When he pushed in you involuntarily clenched, your mouth dropping open in shock at the sheer size of him. He bit into your shoulder, drawing out a choked moan from you as he kept thrusting, slow but hard. He leaned in toward your ear. “Take it,” he snarled. “Y-yes, sir,” you breathed. His breath was hot and damp against your ear, ragged gasps as he started to lose composure.

He touched his forehead to yours, staring deep into your eyes. You could count the freckles on his flushed cheeks, see the droplets of sweat trickling down his temples. His nostrils flared as he drank in the sight of you, your face contorting in ecstasy. Then he planted one hand beside your torso and pushed your face down against the mattress with his other hand. Drool slipped past your lips as he held you there, crushing your face. He slammed into your pussy, picking up the pace now.

“Can I cum for you, Commander?”

“Hmm… No.”

A grumbled “fuck” under your breath. “But I… I want to.”

“What you want and what you deserve are two different things,” he said with a sadistic grin. But then he started thumbing your clit in rapid circles.

“Fuck.. Please don’t stop!”

“This what you want, little boy?”

“Yes! Yes, please, Commander!” your eyes were shut tight as you begged.

“Look at me.” Your eyes trailed over his face, trying to memorize all the curves and angles. His thick hair was sticking in sweaty clumps to his forehead and his ragged canines were digging into his red lower lip. He rammed his huge cock into you and pinched your clit between his knuckles. “You think you deserve to cum?”

“Y-yes!”

“Why’s that?”

“I… I’ve been a good boy for you, I sucked your cock, I took it in my tight- fucking- pussy,” you struggled in between his stuttering thrusts.

“Fine. Cum for me then.” You joined your own hand with his, rubbing your clit with three fingers, and quickly reached your peak. Your orgasm crashed over you as you moaned, “Kylo! Ohh, fuck me!”

“That’s it,” he praised. “Good boy.” He folded your legs together to make an even tighter fit as he pounded into you, holding you in place by your thighs. A warm tingling sensation settled between your legs, your eyes glossing over in a post-orgasmic haze. “You’re so wet,” he said in awe. He wrapped your legs around his hips again and leaned in to kiss you. You felt the sweat on his upper lip as his tongue ravaged your mouth. A few more thrusts and he was cumming inside you, groaning your name.

As he pulled his pants back on, you sat up indignantly. “Leaving so soon? Why not join me for a drink?”

He snorted. “A drink.”

“Yes, a drink. Hold on.”

Still naked, you led him into the other room where you produced a bottle of whiskey from your desk. You poured two glasses and held one out to him. He took it, eyeing you warily, while you just stared at his bare chest. “Cheers,” you quipped.

He rolled his eyes, but smiled. “Cheers.”


End file.
